The Legendary Hero and Beautiful Queen
by Subzero118
Summary: Zidane comes back and all are excited but will it come to a happy ending...?
1. The Reunion

The Return.

It's been 2 years since Dagger has seen her closest friend, Zidane. Every night since she's had nightmares of that day of him dying, and never being able to see him again. She's never given up hope though, because of his promise he made to her.

"I have to do something, very important. Trust me on this" Zidane stated " Get out of here"

"Wait... Zidane, promise me something..." Dagger said holding back tears

"What is it?" Zidane noticing something wrong with her

"Promise me... Promise me you'll come back."

Zidane smirked and beat his fist against his chest. "I promise"

The currently distracted Queen had been watching 'I want to be your Canary by Lord Avon' her favorite play.  
She began to ponder about why Marcus had been wearing a Dark Cloak. He also looked shorter... and sounded very different...  
She closed her eyes, and let a tear escape her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why hasn't he come back yet...?" She thought "Could he be.. NO! Don't think like that Garnet..."  
"He will come back just gotta have faith in him"

Then she snapped out of her trip to Lala Land. and starting paying attention to the play in front of her, all done by her friends.

"Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith!"  
"She shall appear if I only believe."  
"As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!"  
"I beseech thee, wondorous moonlight, grant me my only wish!"

Dagger began to close her eyes and cry again. Hearing those words made her think of Zidane... If onl-  
"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" Came a shout from the stage

Her eyes shot open fast and stared down at the stage, taking her a while to realize who was down there. She suddenly thought "ZIDANE!" and she began sprinting as fast as her legs and her dress would allow her. She was then stopped by Steiner and Beatrix. With a sad look beginning to appear on her face she heard Steiner "Go ahead, my Queen" She looked up, and saw the doors began to be opened by Steiner, she looked at Beatrix and recieved a Go ahead smile from her. She was surpised, yet happy. She ran down the steps, almost tripping but didn't let that stop her. She slammed through the door to a crowd of people, blocking her path to Zidane. She didn't even think, she just started pushing and shoving people out of her way as "Queenly-like" as she could. She suddenly ran into someone in the crowd, causing her to turn around, and her pendant flew from her neck. She didn't even care, all she wanted was Zidane. She was so close to him, she threw down her tiara, and she ran towards Zidane and jumped up to him and he caught her, spinning her around.

As her put her down on her feet, he looked at her with his famous smirk that she had missed so much. She began crying, and was suddenly filled with anger. She started beating on his chest and kept crying more and more, but to her surprise she felt his hand on the back of her hand which calmed her down. The crowd behind had been cheering the whole time without them even noticing.

"Where have you been Zidane...?" Dagger said with a concerned face.

There was a pause. "i'll tell you some other time, it's a long story.." Zidane said trying to hide his depressed face.

Before Dagger could say anything else, their friends arrived. Vivi's kids were the first to reach them.

"Is this man making you upset Dagger?" One of the kids asked looking angry.

"Oh no, of course not. It's just been a while since I have seen him. So I am overjoyed to finally see him again, that is all." She said with a smile on her face.

"Long time no see, Zidane." said a familiar voice.

"I know right? How ya been Freya?" Zidane said with a smirk.

"Good until you showed up" She said with a laugh.

"Quit lying, you missed me." He said while laughing back

A little girl came running squealing.

"ZIIIIIDDDDAAAAAANNNNNNEEEEEEE!" She jumped uptop of his face and clung to it like a tick.

"Hey Eiko, Dang you've gotten bigger." He said almost falling back.

She jumped off his head. "You think so?" She said while swinging back and forth with her hands behind her back and blushing.

"Yep." He said with a smirk.

2 hours later after greeting everyone (Note: Vivi stopped in this and Amarant didn't show... Just cuz he's Amarant.) Zidane was alone in the garden, staring up at the moon, thinking of his adventures to get here while everyone was eating inside the castle.

"Zidane?" He heard as he turned around with a surprise

"Hey Beautiful" He said with a flirtacious voice.

"May I sit with you?" Blushing at what he just said

"Of course."

"So what are you doing out here?" Asked Dagger

"Just thinking..."

There was a silence between the two. Zidane stayed quiet hoping she wouldn't ask him to tell her what he was thinking about.

"About what?" With a concerned face

"Uhm.. What have you been doing the past 2 years since i've been gone?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"The usual queen stuff. Dealing with suitors and trying to handle the kingdom"

"Suitors? So you're married now?" Trying to hide his depression yet again as his heart sank.

"Nope, and I am glad also. I am waiting for the guy I love. Not just some guy that wants me for my money and a title" She said with a blush as Zidane came to her mind

Hearing her say that lightened his mood.

"How about you?" Dagger asked.

"Well..." Zidane said. He figured he would have to tell her eventually. "It all beg-"

He stopped to hear a loud noise coming from the castle followed by screaming.  
-

Sorry if this sucked :[ It's my first FanFic. R&R


	2. The Legendary Hero's story

Sorry if the last story was terrible :[ I'm gonna try my best to make this one better. :D

Ch2. The Legendary hero's story.

Zidane and Dagger stood up and started running for the castle.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me!" Cried one of the maids

"I'm not gonna hurt you, i'm here for him"

"Who's... 'him'?"

"Amarant? What're you doing here?" Said Zidane who just came rushing in along with Dagger closely behind him.

"Him" he said as he began to walk closer to Zidane

"I heard you were back in town, and I want that re-match"

"Just can't wait to get your butt kicked again, can you?" with his big annoying smirk on his face that Amarant had despised so.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is."

Dagger pulled on Zidane's arm and tightened her grip around it. He realized that she didn't want him to get hurt after she just got him back in her life.

"How about some other time, I just got back and wanna have some time to catch up"

"Whatever you want, I don't want anything distracting you so you don't have excuses"

"I could beat you even if I was dis-"

"Thank you very much Amarant, Zidane will gladly give you a re-match some other time" Dagger said interrupting Zidane so they that they wouldn't start again.

"Hmph, he better" Giving a glance to Zidane then walked away.

After Amarant walked away everyone started leaving to their homes. All that was left and awake was Zidane and Dagger in her bedroom. (A/N: Sorry, no chickychickybangbang... yet ;])

"Oh My Alexander(A/N: Like Oh My God? :D) Zidane stop!" She said as she laughed uncontrollably

"Why? It's so fun" Zidane said as he tickled Dagger with his tail

"Please Zidane, I can't breath." her face was turning red and tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh fine." He said reluctantly moving his tail away from her body

"Oh My..." She said catching her breath

"I have to go now, it's getting late and the Queen needs to get her beauty sleep"

He stood up and started walking for her window.

"Wait Zidane, there is something that has been bothering me all night.."

"What is it?" He walked back to her and sat next to her.

"You still haven't told me what you did those 2 years that you were gone" She said with a deep depression in her voice.

He sighed

"I'll tell you, but it's a long story."

She scooted as close to him as she could and put her hand on his.

"After you left, I went into the Lifa Tree to save Kuja. I ran throughout all of the Lifa Tree being attacked by its vines trying to find Kuja. When I finally found him, he was just minutes from death. His last minutes here on Gaia he told me that I shouldn't save him, and that I should just leave. I refused to listen to him. I wanted to atleast be there for his last moments. And before either of us could say anything else the Trees vines found us and attacked. I didn't have time to think, so I covered his body with mine, but the vines just knocked me off of him... Not only that, they also poisoned me" He felt Dagger's grasp on him tighten "The poison wasn't anything dangerous, it just had affected my sight. I couldn't see. I didn't recognize anyone's voice at all.. So for those 2 years I stayed in the Black Mage Village while some people started searching for an antidote. I didn't stay in bed all day, they trained me to heighten all my other senses too. They trained me to teach me that sometimes my eyes can't be trusted. Not only that, they event tought me how to make my tail hold a weapon. Then a couple of weeks before I came back, they found an antidote and cured me. I went to Lindblum to see my Tantalus brothers and Marcus came up with the idea and everything"

Dagger had no clue of what to say so she just hugged him. Zidane smiled

"I've got to go now, don't want Ol' Rusty to get his panties in a bundle."

"Wait Zidane.."

"What is it Dagger?"

"Can... Well I was wondering if you would stay here for atleast the night"

Zidane was speechless and didn't know what to say

"I just want you to sleep here. It gets kinda lonely in this huge castle." She looked at Zidane with a smile that was just irresistable to him.

"Ok Ok but i'm gonna sleep on the floor. Don't want Rusty or Beatrix to get any ideas."

"No, you're gonna sleep in the bed. You're my guest, and that's just 'unqueenly-like' to let someone sleep on the floor at my expense"

"but... what about Rusty and Beatrix?"

"Don't worry about them"

Zidane laughed a little

"What is so funny?"

"It's just that I never thought that you would be the one asking me to sleep with you. I always thought it was the thiefs job to do that, your highness" He said with a playful smile

"Oh shut up!" she pushed him playfully

Zidane and Dagger got in her bed. Zidane wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned off the lights.

"Oh, and Zidane?"

"Hm?"

"There's a different girl behind all the royalty, you better get used to it. Alrighty?" Almost making it sound like a threat and she layed her head down and went to sleep.

Zidane was left there in shock with his mouth open wide at what she just said.


	3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Ch. 3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

The beautiful Queen opened her eyes and saw a bright light streaming into her room, but it was not the cause of her awakening. She felt a little tickle on the back of her arm which made her giggle a bit. She turned around to see Zidane's tail rubbing against her with its soft hair.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning Zidane"

Zidane moved his tail away from her

"Rusty came knocking on the door to wake you up, but I thought you deserved a more gentle wake up call" He said with a smirk

"Well thank you, did he tell you why he wanted to wake me up?

"OH, ya! Breakfast is ready"

"Really? What time is it?"

"It's about... 9:30"

-How long were we up last night? I feel so tired- She thought

After Dagger got ready (A/N No, Zidane left the room while she got ready (: ) She headed downstairs to eat breakfast. She couldn't help but stare at Zidane every now and then, and she felt like he had done the same, which he had. When everyone was done eating Dagger was scheduled for a meeting directly after, leaving Zidane to do whatever he wanted. Zidane started to walk out the front door of the castle.. when...

"You ready to fight yet?" Said a familiar voice. I wonder who it could be! o:

"Wha- Have you been standing there all night?"

"Answer my question, are you going to fight?"

Zidane thought about it for a second. This could be the only time he could fight Amarant since Dagger was in a very important meeting like this.

"Alright, you got it."

They left the castle and went to a wide open field

"No weapons, just fists" Amarant said

They both stuck their weapons into the sand a good bit of feet away

"I'm a bit rusty so i'm gonna need to wa-"

Before he could finish Amarant did a low leg sweep. Zidane did a backflip away from Amarant.

Amarant charged at Zidane before he could even land on the ground and punched him straight in the chest knocking him back and leaving him short of breath. Zidane didn't waste any time trying to get his breath back, he kipped up only to see Amarant charging back at Zidane. Zidane instead this time did a frontflip over Amarant, turned in mid-air and kicked him on the side of the head.

Amarant rolled over into a kneeling position, looked up, and was punched by Zidane's right arm, then left, then right again and was kicked over again by his left leg leaving him laying on the ground. Zidane jumped into the air, pulled back his fist as far as it could go, staring down at Amarant's face, hoping to end it. Amarant, on the other hand, rolled over as Zidane's fist punched where his head had been did. Amarant leg sweeped Zidane, knocking him over, and was immediatly hit in his gut by Amarants fist, he held him there for a second, then threw his fist over his head, along with Zidane and knocking him against the ground.

Amarant got atop of Zidane and started wailing on his face, punching him with straight rights and lefts. After countless punches to Zidane's face, Amarant got up and began to walk away leaving Zidane a bloody mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zidane said while wiping the blood from his mouth and smirking

To his surprise Amarant turned around to see The Hero... The Genome...Zidane stand straight up with ease.

"You honestly thought I could be beat that easily?" With his ever so famous smirk

Amarant got annoyed and charged towards Zidane. Zidane jumped over him once again, but was met by Amarant's fist as he turned around to attempt to kick him again. Zidane rolled backwards until he somersaulted back up onto his feet and saw Amarant waiting, as if he was planning his next move. Zidane didn't waste a second and ran towards him in turn, so did Amarant. When they were within reaching distance, Amarant tried to punch Zidane, but Zidane slid across the ground and knocked Amarant off his feet and began to fall forwards. Zidane rolled away as Amarant faceplanted the ground. Zidane jumped up in another attempt to end it. Amarant desperate and quick thinking grabbed sand and threw it into Zidane's face, rolled over and watched as Zidane slammed into the ground.

Zidane scrambled to get the sand out of his eyes, but was kicked in the side of the head by Amarant... Zidane layed there.

Amarant watched, making sure it was over... It wasn't.

Zidane stood up on his feet and got in his fighting pose, but didn't move. Amarant took advantage of this moment and walked towards Zidane and laughed.

"Looks like you lost kid, give up"

Zidane stood there, motionless.

"Hmph, i'll take that as a no"

Amarant ran towards Zidane and was ready to punch him and end it then and there, but as he got closer Zidane reacted to his punch, he dodged it, grabbed his fist, and tossed Amarant over him. Amarant was completely dumbfounded at what just happened, he got up and attempted again. It also ended in failure. He tried one last time but he would try a leg slide. As he began to slide Zidane jumped up in the air, landed on Amarants face, did a backflip onto his stomach and punched Amarant's face as he did to Zidane. Zidane got up and stepped back ready for another of Amarant's effortless attempts. Instead, he heard the stepping of feet in the dirt walk away, he heard the sound of Amarant's knuckles unsheathing from the ground and then, more foot steps.


	4. Pain, and a mysterious man

Ch 4 Pain, and a mysterious man.

Zidane returned to the castle after his proud victory over Amarant. He had expected to be greeted by Dagger with a "WHERE WERE YOU? WHY DO YOU HAVE BRUISES?" but he didn't even see Dagger. He looked at the clock, he was gone for an hour and 27 mins. The meeting should be over by now he thought. He decided to walk to her room. He opened the door slowly.

"Dagger?"

No response. He shut the door and walked away. He knew she was still in the meeting now, he walked to the conference room and instead of politely knocking, he kicked the door open. Everyone looked at him

"What is this commoner doing here?" said one of the men sounding infuriated

"Take him away guards"

"STOP!" Yelled Dagger

"but your highness, this comm-"

"He is my friend, and he has a name. "

"I apologize your highness" He walked over to Zidane.

"My name is Raoul, Lord Raoul if you will. Leader of the Tarkatan army" Extending his arm out for a handshake

"Zidane Tribal, and you're telling me this because...?" Not taking his hand

"Because if you make any... irrational moves against my Fiance, i'm letting you know i'll have you dead" He said with a bit of cocky-ness

"and your fiance would be...?"

"The one and only beautiful Queen Garnet"

His heart felt like someone had just ripped it out, and stomped on it. Zidane looked at Dagger with hurt in his eyes. Dagger couldn't take the look and she looked away, even though she could feel his eyes burning through the back of her head. Zidane walked away without saying another word, slamming the door behind him.  
Zidane started walking, walked out the castle, walked out of Alexandria, and walked away from where Dagger could get him. He had no idea where he was going, but at that moment he didn't care and he wasn't going to stop.

- ~1 Week later~-  
(Raoul and Dagger have been married within this week, just to let you know)

A week has passed since anyone has seen Zidane. Dagger has sent over 12 search parties in search of Zidane, no luck.

"My Queen, we don't have time to keep looking for Zidane, we must forget him and worry about the kingdom" said Steiner

"He is my friend, and I don't leave behind my frien-"

"Now now, my love" Said Lord Raoul interruptingly "The kingdom comes before your own personal matters."

"But... *Sigh* I guess you're right... order our men to stop the search"

"There there, he will turn up sooner or later. I'm sure of it... then i'm going to kill him" He said with a proud smile on his face

"What? Why?" Dagger yelled, almost turning bloodshot red from how loud she was.

"I know you love him, and I can't have that." he said as he got in her face

"Don't ever think of leaving me, or I will have your head posted on a stand in the middle of Alexandria"

He walked away as the Queen was left in awe and fear

Later that night she couldn't sleep. She could feel the stress building on her, and she felt like she was losing all the friends she had. She got up and walked over to the box that which had all her items from her adventure... their adventure. Every item she looked at, even if it was just a potion, she thought of Zidane. She began to cry, more and more... until she fell asleep with the thought of Zidane...

~The Next Morning~

Dagger woke up, with her staff in hand. Last night came back to her, and a tear managed to drop from her beautiful chocolate eyes and fell down her face. She wiped it away, and put the staff up. She got up and got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning my Queen" Lord Raoul said as Dagger was sitting down to eat.

"Good morning."

Dagger saw a paper in front of Raoul, and couldn't help but ask.

"What's on the paper?"

"Some guy is unhappy with me on the throne next to you. The letter reads;

Dear Raoul,

I don't like you being on the throne, and i'm fed up with you and the way you treat Alexandria's queen. Either you get off the throne, or i'll make you.

Sincerely...

I can't make out the name, it's all scratched out" He said as he threw away the letter.

-Could it be Zidane...?- Thought Dagger.

"I hope it's not that Zidake kid, i'd hate to kill the hero of Gaia. Even if it was him, how does he even know that we're married? Also how does he know the way i've been treating you...? It can't be him."

"It's Zidane" Dagger got up, and left the room.

She went upstairs to get something out of her room, the garnet Zidane had given her. She walked into her room, opened her jewelry box, and took out the garnet and stared at it for a few seconds. Thinking of all that her and Zidane and their friends have been through, when she saw a imagine reflected on her garnet, she turned around to see words scratched into her wall. It read;

"Don't worry, your savior is here."

-End

I wonder who her savior could be! :D. Sorry for the wait, It's time for school, and i've been busy. and I felt like this one sucked, so give me your opinions. Read and Review please ;D


	5. Author's note PLEASE READ!

A/N.

I am posting this to give you guys a heads up on my fanfics.

As of the last chapter, Chapter 4, I did rush it, and I knew I was but I was just too lazy to fix it. So after this fanfic I will be making another one, better if I may add. So please, be as harsh(Helpful) with these chapters as possible if you wish to see a better story. :] If there's anything you wish to know Leave a review on this "chapter" and I will PM you, please make sure your PM's are avaible 


End file.
